


Under Construction

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thor getting annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Thor finds you annoying as he works on a new building for New Asgard, and he asks you why.  You tell him that you just wanted to spend time with him.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 35





	Under Construction

Thor was hammering away on the roof of a building in New Asgard trying to help get the place up and running for his people, but there was one teeny-tiny problem.

You.

You were standing at the bottom of his ladder talking away as he worked. You would ask him questions and it was starting to make him go a bit crazy as he pounded harder and harder on the nails, hoping to drown the sound of you out.

“I never really pictured you as the building type, but I gotta say this is looking really nice. You’re quite good with your hands,” you were saying as he continued to hammer harder and harder. “I think this will be one of the best buildings in New Asgard.”

Thor stopped hammering and looked down at you a scowl on his face. You didn’t think much of it, you just thought that he might have been tired from all the work he had been doing. “What is your deal? Why are you hanging around me all the time?” He climbed down off the ladder and glared at you. For the first time, you realized that maybe you had been annoying him all day.

“I just wanted to spend time with you,” you said meekly, suddenly feeling very foolish for how you had been acting. “Sorry if I bothered you,” you quickly turned and walked away leaving Thor feeling horrible for yelling at you.

He hadn’t realized that maybe you were lonely and just wanted someone to hang out with for the day. And you had been helping him, he realized. You had been holding his toolbox and handing him his tools as he worked on the building. He rubbed his face with his hands feeling doubly foolish for how he had glared and acted toward you.

You shut the door to your home and wiped at your eyes. You hadn’t meant to make him mad, you had just wanted to spend some time with him. He was normally really friendly and spoke to you whenever you were around. You also knew that he had been having a rough time and you thought that maybe you could cheer him and up and maybe not make him feel so alone.

There was a knock on your door and you quickly wiped your eyes and prayed you looked presentable to whoever had come to visit. When you opened the door you were surprised to see Thor standing there with his hands behind his back.

“I came to apologize for how I acted,” he said, his expression softened as he took in your tear-stained face. “It was very rude of me and if my mother were here she probably would have smacked me for how I talked to you.”

“Oh, um, it’s all right. I accept your apology. And I’m sorry if I was being a nuisance… I just thought that you might like some company and not be all alone as you worked.”

Thor brought his hands out from behind his back and presented a bouquet of flowers to you. “A gift, it still wasn’t right of me to snap at you like that.”

You gently took the flowers from him, your fingers brushing over his. “They’re beautiful,” you gave him a small smile, your mood lifting as you brought them to your nose and inhaled their sweet scent. “I’ll put them on my table.”

“Wonderful,” he smiled back at you. And shifted awkwardly, “I should go… uh, feel free to come back whenever you want. I promise not to yell at you anymore.”

You giggled and gave him a wider smile, “Thank you, Thor.” He left and you situated the flowers on your dining room table right where they would get plenty of sun and you could enjoy them in the morning for however long you had them.

The next day you wandered back to the building Thor had been working on and found him there going up and down his ladder to get his tools. His brow was pinched in concentration and you walked over to him, quickly picking up his toolbox and getting in position.

“The flowers are really lovely this time of year,” you started saying, gazing over the gardens some of the people had planted.

Thor glanced down and saw you looking at the flowers, he smiled softly and continued to work as you continued to talk about random things you had noticed and what you liked and didn’t like about New Asgard.

“I love being so close to the ocean, but I don’t like the fish smell.” You wrinkled your nose and made a face causing Thor to laugh. You brightened when you heard the sound.

“Well then you should move deeper into New Asgard so the smell doesn’t bother you,” he suggested.

You shook your head, “I like my home, I wouldn’t move out of there for anything.”

He hummed, “So the fish smell is worth it then?”

“Yes, plus I have flowers to make the place smell nice,” you teased.

From that moment on whenever you mentioned that your flowers had died Thor would bring you more. Without fail, there would always be new flowers in your home. You liked it, you liked how sometimes when he came by he would stay for lunch or dinner. And then one day he moved in with you and still kept up the tradition of bringing you flowers. He liked the look you got on your face every time he did so.

The two of you lived happily in New Asgard and you enjoyed watching it grow with Thor’s help. And you were even more happy that he had decided to make a home with you in the end.


End file.
